This Broken Wing
by xXx.Kit-Kat.xXx
Summary: Furihane was always the type to keep to herself. She never really trusted others, or opened up to them. She always hid behind a mask since that day. But now at her new boarding school, will she finally learn to trust others? /KIT'S/ FIRST STORY.


Yosh! :D Kit here and I will be starting a Shaman King fan-fiction! It's not based on the anime/manga, though. It's going to be like a high-school fan-fiction, but it's going to take place in a boarding school, and they're 12 or 13 years old. Hope you enjoy my story, **This Broken Wing.**

**Disclaimers:** I do NOT own Shaman King. Shaman King is owned by Viz Media & Hiroyuki Takei.

--

_Furihane ran downstairs, alarmed that she heard screaming coming from that direction. As soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs, she saw puddles of blood on the ground. Her light green eyes widened, her emotions differing each second. She hesitantly looked up, only for her to see her Dad and Mom limp on the ground._

Furihane sat up in her bed very quickly, sweat pouring all over her. Her breathing was hard, her eyes hollow. She gulped silently, and then she shook her head, as if to calm herself down, her brown hair sticking to her face and falling in front of her eyes.

"FURIHANE!" A call of her name came booming from downstairs, startling her. She fell off her bed with a slight thump, her eyes showing that she was now wide awake.

After getting ready for the day, she ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Her bags for school were already prepared and ready to go, and toys were all around. As she was glancing around the room some more, she felt a tug on her shorts. Furihane looked down, and saw that it was one of the other orphans who lived there: Zanzon Nannari. He was a little 6 year old boy with brown hair, a little like Furihane's, but lighter, and blue eyes.  
"Ne, ne, Furi-chan, can we play today?" Furihane smiled lightly at him, and then ruffled his hair.

"Sorry, Zan, today's the day."

"Skip the first day! Drop out, even! I want Furi-chan to stay home and play!" He was tugging on her shirt, now, with watery eyes. Furihane looked sorry for him, and so she kneeled down to his level. "Sorry, Zan, I really have to go to school. I'll tell you what; I'll play with you after the school year's done for as long as you want. Okay?" The nod came, his eyes glowing. "Alright! It's a promise. But you'll write me and e-mail me. Okay?" She stood back up, smiling. Zanzon, finally satisfied, nodded with a toothy grin, and began to jump about the room.

Furihane proceeded to the kitchen, where her breakfast was ready. _'An English-styled dinner, darn it. Oh well…' _After she ate, she quickly grabbed a glass of milk. She drank the milk, and noticed the foster mother coming out with her husband.

"Ah! Furi-chan! You're up earlier than I expected! W-well, now that you've had your daily milk, I'm supposing you're ready to go?" Ms.Chouyaku said all of this rather nervously. Furihane just stared at her blankly, studying her face, and then nodded. Ms.Chouyaku and Furihane walked outside, to their Acura car. _This foster family was rather rich, although they have a lot to take care of._ Furihane silently thought to herself. As she got into the passenger seat, she put her seatbelt on, as did Ms.Chouyaku on the opposite side of her. She began driving down the road.

They were quiet the whole way there, and it was completely silent except for the faint sound of the wheels grinding against the road. The foster mother then tried to start a conversation. "S-so, are you ready f-for your new s-school?"

"I guess."

"U-um, okay! T-that's good." You can hear the nervousness in her voice. Furihane silently sighed to herself. She looked out the window, looking at everything passing by. The trees, the mountains, the buildings, the animals, the sky, even the cars passing by. She glanced over at her caretaker, and made a small status list in her head.

_Ms.Chouyaku, foster mother of the Chouyaku foster home._

_1) Excited? Probably._

_2) Happy? Maybe._

_3) Nervous? Duh._

As she felt a pat on her shoulder, she looked up. The first thing she had seen looking out the front window: A school. Her new school. The Great Wild Academy. Her emotions hidden, her eyes probably impossible to read, and her face expressionless, she blinked slowly, and then got out of the car. She got her bags together silently, as the foster mother stayed inside the car, most likely hyperventilating. At the side of the car, she looked at Ms.Chouyaku. Furihane gave a small, light smile, and waved. The caretaker looked relieved, waved back, and drove back. Furihane stared at the Acura until it was fully out of sight.

Turning around to head toward the school's office, she was immediately delayed. A blur of blue hair and navy hair, both rather spiky, whirred pass Furihane, leaving her dazed. _Did I really see some, most likely, idiots run pass me? Or is just standing here supposed to drop my IQ points… by a lot?_ She was blinking, still confused on what happened. There was still a little dust left from the two people who had recently just ran pass the young green-eyed girl, who's hair was now in a huge mess.

Then she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Instinctively, she threw off the hand and spun around with a glare on her face. She was slightly surprised by seeing another brown-haired kid, probably around her age, with headphones on around his neck. But because of her personality, she darkened her glare, and walked away, her items in hand. She heard him talking to himself a little, and she caught the words "try" and "past".

At the office, she walked silently to the front desk, asking the secretary for maps, keys, a schedule, and other necessary items and questions.  
"Alright, ma'am, thank you. Have a nice day."

Obviously, the secretary doesn't get this kind of respect too much. "O-oh! Tha—you too. Stay safe." But one part of the whole conversation bothered Furihane, a lot.

You've been noticing how we only call her "Furi-chan", or "Furihane", only, right? Well, if you haven't, most people who have noticed will think you deserved to be slapped upside the head.

"_Hello. My name is Furihane. I came for my items that I will need for the school year."_

"_Furihane? Just Furi—?"_

"_Yes, ma'am. __**Just**__ Furihane. My last name is unknown."_

Scowling at the floor, she slung her backpack behind, well, to her back, and proceeded on, luggage in her right hand.

In front of her new room. Room number 414. Gulping slightly, she opened the door. To her surprise, none of her roommates were here yet. _Their names were… Anna and uh… Tamoa? Or Tamao? Something like that._ Shrugging her mind off it, she stood back, taking in the full view of the place. There was a closet, seemed pretty big, a rather big flat-screen TV, three beds, one separate, the other two conjoined as bunk-beds. _Wow. This school must be pretty well funded to afford all this._ But she smiled nevertheless, enjoying the quiet and peace.

Well, straying from the story for a small bit, I'll tell give you a little list so you can act with Furihane a bit better.

Furihane, 12 years old, first day of boarding school, and about to start the seventh grade.

Nervous? Eh, probably.

Scared? Most likely.

Excited? Duh.

Happy? If you don't know by now, you deserve to be slapped.

Sad? A little.

Curious? Well, by now, you should know. If you don't, you REALLY deserve to be slapped upside the head.

Anyway, back to the story!

Furihane's smile soon broke off, hearing this loud scream. She immediately covered her ears, her eyes shut tight. The scream wore off, and then she ran outside her room. She looked around, trying to remember where the scream had come from. The scream came again, and it came from Furihane's right. She immediately ran, and the scream got louder, then faint, and soon she heard nothing at all.

Furihane soon skidded to a stop before literally demolishing a tiny little worm in front of her. _How the heck did a worm get inside here?_ **(A/N: Imagine an "OO" face right now :P.) **Her eyes narrowed in confusion, she suddenly felt someone clinging to her arm. She glanced over to find a blonde, a little short but pretty. A little surprised at first, but then she went back to her expressionless face.

"It's just a—"

The blonde cut her off. "I-IT'S A WORM!" She was practically tearing up right now, and she soon hid behind Furihane's back. "I-it-IT'S SCARY!"

_Holy crow, I thought my arm was going to be ripped off._ But she continued from what she began to say earlier: "It's just a worm." She said this VERY bluntly, and then she bent down and let the worm crawl onto her finger. She soon left the blonde to herself, and went outside. She let the worm free out where the dirt was.

"Oh, hey, it's you!" A totally new voice said.

_A boy's voice? No, PLEASE, tell me it isn't Headphone Boy._ Furihane turned around slowly. _Oh, well, luck's definitely on my side today, eh?_ She frowned. It was Headphone Boy after all.

**FURIHANE'S POINT OF VIEW **

I was really, _really_, annoyed now. Is this boy following me or what? But I shook that off silently, and replied. "Oh, hey, it's me. What do you want?" I said it rather coldly, the second part, a lot more than I intended. Oh well, like I care.

"W-well, I noticed you're new here. Maybe we could be friends." He said this all as if he were asking me questions. He was obviously nervous; you could hear it so clearly in his voice. I just stared blankly, uninterested. He continued, a little more confident. "I'm Yoh Asakura!"

How optimistic is this guy? He must think he can make friends just like that. Oh well, might as well reply than be some jerk and leave him hanging. "Furihane. Just Furihane. You can use whatever nickname you want, but this doesn't mean I think of you as a friend." And with that, I left back to my dorm. Hopefully that weird blonde girl won't be there. Maybe I'll meet my new roommates, too.

I got to my dorm, and I noticed another person. She was a pink-haired girl, and she had a skirt on with a T-shirt to accompany it. "Yo." I said just to see if this girl was at least decent.

"Ah!" She was obviously surprised by my presence. She jumped and turned around.

_Wow. This girl sure is… pink. Her eye color even looks pink. Sheesh._ "Furihane. You?"

"E-eh?"

"My name is Furihane. What is your name?" I said this all slowly; just to make sure she got it this time.

"O-oh! N-nice to m-meet you! I-I'm Tamamura, Tamao!" Wow, was she shy. Oh well, at least she won't be very annoying. Tamao looked down at her feet, and then looked outside the window. I didn't say anything, but I decided to finally unpack my things. I placed my stuff in the closet, and I saw that she did, too. Oh well. We probably had the same size clothing, so it shouldn't be a problem. But, I saw her other stuff on the bottom bunk. I decided to take the top bunk.

**3****RD**** PERSON **

There was a sudden slam. Furihane sat up from her bunk with her head in the direction of the slam, her expression emotionless. Tamao jumped with a small yelp. Then she turned around. In front of their eyes, they saw a blonde, looking about their age, with a red bandana (a scarf to Furihane) around her head, with dark brown eyes that looked viciously black.

"A-Anna-san!" Tamao bowed at Anna's presence in deep respect. Furihane lay back down.

**FURIHANE'S POINT OF VIEW **

My world turned black as I lay down to sleep some more after this one girl, Anna, I think it was, barged in. However, that didn't last long. I felt someone tugging _**hard**_ on my brown hair, causing me to fall off the top bunk. A small _thud_ was heard.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are just sleeping in front of me so disrespectfully?" Well, if it wasn't anyone other than the Anna kid… like I cared about showing respect to someone like her.

"Who the hell do I think I am? I think I'm someone who doesn't have to show respect to some kid in a scarf or bandana or whatever that red thing is around your pretty little head. That's who I think I am. Now let me go to sleep." With that, I jumped (literally) back to my bunk, and lay back down to my comfy pillow. I heard a hiss of some sort, but it was probably Anna, so I didn't let it bother me. Who the hell did that kid think she was? I mean, she's probably my age, why do I have to show respect? But before I could think other thoughts, I drifted onto wonderland.

"_Mom! Dad!?"_

"_Better… away… die… parents…"_

"_No! MOM! DAD! PLEASE!"_

"_Furi—Furihane, I want you… away… to… please…"_

"_N-no, I can't… like this… don't… NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU!"_

"_Kid, I think you should run away before you… like… fools…"_

I woke up with a loud gasp. I had _the dream_ again. Why does this always haunt me? Why did my parents have to leave me in the dump like that?  
"Hey. It's about time you woke up." I heard Anna's voice.

"G-Good morning, Fu-Furihane-san." Tamao. It figures, with all of the formalities.

I jumped out of bed, but immediately stumbled to the ground. We heard a gunshot, and moments later, our window broke into pieces, as we were standing right below, and next, to it.

--

Yosh! I hope I did well with that cliffhanger. I also hope that this chapter isn't too short! And I hope it was enjoyable. I'll give a character's profile on all the OCs once MOST of them come in. (Don't worry, there aren't too many.) Be sure to review, please! Kit, **in and out!**

(By the way, don't forget to drop by our profile!)


End file.
